


Fall & Frost

by soothsaying



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Rating May Change, SpiritOfAutumn!Hiccup, a bit of angst later on, seasonal!Hiccup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soothsaying/pseuds/soothsaying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When evil begins to rise, the Guardians meet Hiccup - a recently-woken spirit with no recollection of his past, who the Man in the Moon dubs fit to be a new Guardian. But will Hiccup be distracted from defeating the present evil when introduced to the charming Guardian of Fun?</p><p>( Sorry for the shitty summary, I swear the fic isn't too bad. )</p><p>-</p><p>whoa ok so i wrote this like 3ish years ago and im super sorry for not updating it but im gonna try to rewrite it and actually consistently update it this time so. if you're just now reading this 3ish years in the future. stay tuned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall & Frost

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi-chapter fic! I hope it's not too bothersome that I double-spaced everything; I'm copypastaing all of this from a Microsoft Word document, and it's one of the effects from the version I have.

Hiccup groaned, head throbbing. Blinking the gooey haze from his eyes, he watched as the world slowly swam into focus. His chest felt tight, like his own ribcage had decided to turn on him and constrict the life right out of his existence.

 

Overhead, a milky, opalescent moon broke apart the murky clouds—which were fishing through the sky like vultures circling their prey. The sky was starless and black.

 

 _Where am I?_ Hiccup wondered numbly, joints popping as he pushed himself up from the dusty mattress beneath him. Ocean waves devoured the side of a cliff nearby, allowing the startling reality set in that there was nothing other than a few broken structures in the clearing he woke in.

 

The silent town of corrupted building frames smelt of smoke and ash.

 

The tawny-haired boy wiggled his toes, feeling the wind brush over him. _Something’s off_ —the thought ghosted through his mind and a sense of dread began to pool in his gut. He tried wiggling his toes again, gut writhing as he realized he could only move five of them.

 

Viridian eyes met the raw stump of salmon-colored flesh halfway up his left calf. Hiccup swallowed a lump in his throat, exhaling his stresses through his nose. A flashy metal prosthetic bit into the crippled limb with a harsh edge.

 

Moonbeams danced near the teen’s foot and prosthetic, and Hiccup looked up to the moon for comfort. The chalky orb hung in the sky like a silver dollar suspended on a backdrop of ink.

 

 ** _It’ll be alright,_** the moon whispered.

 

Hiccup nodded, noting there were city lights just past the unlit forest to his left. He breathed a sigh of relief as he managed to sling his legs over the side of the ancient bed, albeit a bit wobbly.

 

The brunette pushed the air from his lungs and began his short, wobbly journey to the nearest place that could assist him, the luminescence of the moon guiding the way.

 

-

 

Jack glared grimly at the scene beneath him, watching as the famous “Last Light” stepped around a pile of fluffy snow instead of sloshing through it, and climbed the damp concrete steps of his home’s porch.

 

The frost spirit’s grip on his staff grew tighter. Chilled blue sparks wove around his fingertips, subconsciously knotting gelid fractals into the branch from which the Guardian perched.

 

Topaz eyes glanced up, toward the tree, and locked on Jack’s iceberg irises—too dark and too light at the same time. The sprite’s eyes swam, and he could’ve sworn his heart skipped over a beat or two (if it ever did still beat, that is).

 

Jamie shook his head, looking away. He mumbled something about his eyes playing tricks on him, and fished in his pocket for his house keys.

 

Jack waited until his friend from not-too-long-ago had stepped inside the house before punching the tree beside him. He let out a shriek, as pathetic and un-Guardian-like it was of him. Patterns of chrysanthemums frostily etched themselves into the trunk. Another punch, and a blanket of snow cascaded from the branches above onto the ground.

 

The tears started to spill and his breathing became erratic. Being alive in this limbo of life and death was a _chore,_ and with each punch he made sure the tree recognized that. Ruby droplets choked themselves from his muted skin, but healed themselves just as soon as they arrived. The bruises he thirsted for didn’t come.

 

Jack Overland Frost was sick—yes, he was completely and utterly _sick_ of playing this wretched game. Was it so wrong for him, in a world full of ice, to want something _warm_ for once?

 

He let out another useless cry and more delicate designs made their presence known in the tree. His breath hitched, and the moonless sky lightened to the color of ash. Clouds bloomed overhead as snow descended—far too _peaceful,_ far too _delicate,_ to even begin to encompass the immense sorrow Jack Frost was feeling.

 

Thirteen years had elapsed since the incident with Pitch, and just the thought of that sent bolts of pain straight to Jack’s heart.

 

Jamie was twenty-one now, and the “kiddo” the Guardian of Fun once called a friend had grown up.

 

-

 

The dragon looked incredible, and North was proud to say that he agreed whole-heartedly. The way its scales hit the light, brightening the room in different hues of the rainbow; the way its wings stretched, long and fearless, over its body. But it was missing something…

 

North couldn’t help but chuckle to himself as he breathed a bit of wonder into the icy sculpture. The sight of something he crafted from his own palms coming to life before him would never grow old.

 

One blink, two blinks. Slit-pupils gazed around the room, catching a bit of lavender in the sunlight—and the crystal reptile snorted. The Guardian of Wonder gave a hearty laugh as he scratched the pet on the head.

 

The moment was interrupted by a distressed-looking Phil kicking open the door.

 

North groaned as a bit of his ice collection fell to the ground, shards reflecting a cruel rainbow onto Santa’s annoyed expression. “Phil,” he choked out, trying to control his temper. “What did we say ‘bout-”

 

The yeti waved his arms and yelped, tone urgent. North’s eyebrows knit together as Phil gestured down the hallway, toward the globe. The Guardian poked his head out to examine the centerpiece, noting nothing wrong with the atmosphere. The golden lights on the orb twinkled dazzlingly.

 

“Phil, I don’t-”

 

The overworked employee moaned in annoyance, signaling down the hallway again. North shook his head disappointedly, stepping out of his office and heading toward the globe. He learned long ago that Phil was stubborn and would stop at nothing if he thought even the tiniest detail was out of place.

 

The Guardian of Wonder rolled his eyes after taking in the usual surroundings. “See, Phil, nothing is wrong…” The Russian trailed.

 

A shadow quietly slunk from the corner of the room, bathing the ancient tiles of North’s workshop in a dusky shade. North spun in a circle, searching for enemies. He grasped at his belt, only to find he’d left his swords in his office. The spirit was nearly defenseless.

 

A dour laugh haunted the workshop, lingering for an unwelcome amount of time. **_Oh, North, how precious it is to see you so…_ helpless.**

 

Inky figures danced over the globe, the lights flickering like tiny heartbeats. A potent fear racked the workshop, and North did his best to remain true to his core. He inhaled defiantly, ultramarine eyes flashing.

 

“Us Guardian have no fear of you, Pitch.” North replied. “You have nothing to seek here. You must leave at once.”

 

Another gloomy chuckle ghosted through the walls of the workshop. Obsidian palls flitted over the globe, taking on the shapes of scythes and skeletal figures.

 

 ** _Actually, this meeting does hold some value to me…_** The thrumming voice trailed. **_I’ve come to inform you and the other Guardians that I intend to avenge someone_ quite _dear to me…_**

 

North’s eyebrows knit, befuddled—and with that, the globe’s lights glittered without end once again, the timeless floor returned to its original shade, and the voice left without a trace.

 

The Guardian of Wonder turned to face Phil, who had ducked behind a nearby coffee table. He sighed, watching as the yeti returned to his full height.

 

“Phil,” North ordered. “Prepare workshop. Appears our Guardian friends will be paying visit soon.”

 

The spirit chortled with a hint of sadness as he began to signal the Northern Lights.

 

-

 

Hiccup’s breath was caught in his throat.

 

It’d been a year or so since he had woken up, and already he was accustomed to the hollow expressions people had as they passed by him; the way people shuddered as though a chill had passed through them when really it was the brunette’s _entire body;_ the lack of responses the spirit would receive whenever he asked a question, each time a bit more lonely and desperate as pleading eyes darted between the colorless orb in the sky and the people bustling around him; the way strangled cries broke through paling lips whenever Hiccup-

 

The auburn-haired boy paled. He’d rather not think about his “powers” anytime soon. Shuddering, the teenager tied his gloves a bit tighter around his wrists before returning his gaze to the sight before him.

 

His stomach had turned into an upset knot. Milky dollops of snow kissed the spirit’s freckled skin.

 

Hiccup chewed his lip as he watched the ivory-haired teen push an upset fist through his hair. Tears had frozen to his unpigmented cheeks and wounds that had long-since closed scratched pale garnet colors into the staff he held. Wintry designs cascaded along his faded cyan hoodie. The brunette had no clue how long he’d been watching the spirit throw a fit, but he knew it had been awhile.

 

Hiccup quickly ducked behind a frosted bush as the boy looked over, a suspicious expression plastered to his face. Jack leapt deftly from the tree, landing quietly in the snow beneath. He held his staff defensively, examining his surroundings.

 

Hiccup swallowed a lump in his throat as he fidgeted, unsure of what to do. Overhead, a light sprinkle of rain misted down with the snow, mingling into a soft hail.

 

The brunette started to retreat, face paling when his prosthetic groaned in protest against the cold. Jack started, azure eyes flashing as he pointed his staff in the direction of the bush Hiccup was taking cover behind. “Who’s there?” He bit out, voice still raw from screaming.

 

Hiccup felt uneasy as he stood up, arms raised in defense. “Uh,” he paused, “just me.” The Guardian’s eyes landed on Hiccup, and Hiccup gulped.

The situation felt surreal. How long had it been since he’d last had any sort of contact with _anyone?_

 

Jack ghosted over to the boy, a chilled wind making even Hiccup’s bones shiver. He grimaced as the blue-eyed stranger pointed the staff at his chest. Cerulean flares capered around blanched knuckles.

 

“So,” Hiccup coughed uncomfortably. “Is this how you greet everyone?”

 

Jack snorted, lowering his staff ever so slightly. “No, just creepy teenage boys who watch winter guardians instead of sleeping.” And with that, Jack’s staff was back at his side, no longer threatening Hiccup.

 

Hiccup smothered a grin. “I doubt anyone could sleep with the racket you were making.” He retaliated sarcastically, relishing in the delight he felt as the sprite’s cheeks pinkened.

 

Jack rolled his eyes before pausing, tone serious yet again. “You’re a spirit.” He stated, cocking his head as he looked at Hiccup.

 

The brunette’s eyes widened, but he brushed off his shock with a charade of jest. “And your hair is white.” Hiccup replied. “Oh, sorry—were we not stating the obvious?”

 

Jack blew a laugh past tight lips. “I haven’t seen you around before; you must be new.” He observed. A lump formed in Hiccup’s throat.

 

“Yeah, just a bit…” he mumbled.

 

Jack eyed him warily. “How long have you been awake?”

 

Hiccup coughed uncomfortably, scratching the back of his head. “Uh, shouldn’t we at least introduce ourselves first?” He pressed, dodging the subject with a nervous laugh. “I’m Hiccup,”

 

The ice sprite held out a hand. “Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun,” he elaborated. Hiccup noticeably paled at the thought of shaking hands. His mouth worked as he stared at the Guardian’s palm.

 

Jack laughed. “Not familiar with handshakes from where you’re from?” He asked lightly, letting his hand drift back to his side. Hiccup nodded numbly, not sure of what to say.

 

“Hey, I know I told you I’m a Guardian, but that doesn’t mean you have to be stunned into silence.” Jack nudged the brunette’s shoulder jokingly before glancing up at something behind Hiccup. The younger spirit turned around, eyes locking on what Jack had noticed.

 

Salmons, sapphires, and dandelions cut through the sky in jagged shards: a crystal that couldn’t be touched: the Northern Lights.

 

“North’s in trouble…” Jack breathed.

 

Hiccup’s brow furrowed as he looked back at the sprite. “What?” He inquired.

 

Jack pointed an icy finger at the lights waltzing overhead. “Those are kind of like, ah, distress signals, for Guardians.” He explained. “There are others, too, but this one is coming from the North Pole—which means North is in trouble.”

 

Hiccup nodded, watching as Jack lifted into the air. “We better hurry…” he murmured.

 

Hiccup cocked an eyebrow. “We?” He asked.

 

Jack nodded. “You’re welcome to come along. Besides, you should see North anyway, Mr. Newbie. He’d be able to help you out tremendously.”

 

Hiccup’s face lit up. “Oh, gods, don’t you dare start calling me that.”

 

Jack laughed, and the brunette chewed at his lip. The frost spirit returned to the ground, confused. “Can’t you fly?”

 

Hiccup shook his head. “Not, uh, really…” he muttered, glancing off to the side.

 

Jack’s eyebrows knit together. “How do you travel?”

 

“I walk?” Hiccup answered, a bit confused. Was he supposed to have some mega-cool way of traveling, or something?

 

Jack chuckled, albeit a bit patronizing. “Here, come with me…” He said, grabbing hold of Hiccup’s gloved hand.

 

Hiccup’s stomach dropped as he watched Jack, gauging his mood, expressions, _health_. The world felt a bit fuzzy. Distantly, he felt his fingers curl around the Guardian’s as Jack lifted the two of them into the air, and began soaring to North’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guess what Hiccup's "power" is? More to come soon!


End file.
